Fighter
by Devilangel7863
Summary: Arlong reçoit une lettre dans sa cellule. Une lettre de son ancienne nakama, Nami. "Merci d'avoir fait de moi une battante" OS, Songfic, NO ROMANCE


**Titre :** Fighter

**Disclamer :** Rien est à moi, ONE PIECE est au magnifique Mister Oda ! Et Fighter à la merveilleuse Christina Aguilera

**Résumé : **Arlong reçoit une lettre dans sa cellule. Une lettre de son ancienne Nakama, Nami. " Merci d'avoir fait de moi une battante !" NO ROMANCE, OS Songfic

**

* * *

**

_NAMIIIIIIIIIIII !!

La jeune femme aux cheveux oranges leva les yeux du mot qu'elle rédigeait. Accoudé au comptoir du restaurant d'Octo, Luffy la fixait tout en dévorant les Takoyakis de l'homme-poulpe. En fait, tous ses nakamas l'observaient avec curiosité, et les trois crétures marines faisaient de même, du coin de l'oeil.

_On peut savoir pourquoi tu me beugles dessus, Luffy ?!

_Bah, ça fait 10 minutes qu'on t'appelle ! T'écris quoi ??

_Ca se voit pas ? Une lettre, fit-elle d'un ton mordant, en dépit de ses joues légèrement roses.

_Une lettre pour qui ? Lança Zorro en posant sa bouteille de rhum. Nan parce que t'as les mêmes yeux qu'à Arlong Park !

Le silence s'abattit tel les 7 _(pas sûre du nombre)_ Plaies d'Egypte sur le petit restaurant. Si les regards étaient pour la plupart interrogatifs, Octo baissa la tête et trois paires d'yeux foudroyèrent du regard le pauvre sabreur qui se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit.

_Heu... Désolé.

Nami, dont le regard s'était perdu dans le vague à la première phrase du sabreur, se leva et eut un léger sourire.

_Laisse, de toutes façons tu as misé juste, elle est pour Arlong.

Cinq paire d'yeux exorbités la suivirent du regard tandis qu'elle rentrait au bâteau pour terminer sa lettre.

* * *

_Eh, Arlong ! T'as du courrier !

L'homme-requin leva les les yeux vers le gardien qui lui tendais une enveloppe. Depuis cinq mois qu'il était à la prison générale d' East Blue, jamais il n'avait rien reçu. Et il s'en fichait pas mal, ses pensées entièrement axées sur une personne. Une torride sorcière de glace aux cheveux oranges et au parfum de mandarine qui embrasait son sang gelé...(_c'est cool les contradiction ^^)_

Il saisit la lettre et écarquilla les yeux en voyant le nom de l'envoyeur.

_Nami....?!

Il déchiqueta rapidement l'enveloppe et déplia lentement la lettre (_erf_).

* * *

_Arlong_

_Je sais que tu te demandes pourquoi je t'écris._

_Et je sais aussi que tu seras franchement surpris après ce qui va suivre..._

_Après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir, tu devais penser que je te mépriserais_

_  
Mais finalement je veux te remercier, parce que tu m'as rendue bien plus forte_

_Tu as raison d'être surpris. Tu m'as fait énormément de mal, tu sais ?_

_Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois doux et et gentil, non, je ne suis pas à ce point stupide, _

_mais je pensais que je pouvais , comment dire ?_

_Avoir foi en ta parole._

**When I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true**

Quand je, pensais te connaitre  
Pensant, que tu étais vrai

_J'étais bien conne, à l'époque ! Maintenant..._

**I guess I, I couldn't trust  
'Cause your bluff time is up**

J'estime, que je ne pouvais pas avoir confiance  
Parce que ton temps de bluff est écoulé

**'Cause I've had enough**

Parce que j'en ai eu assez

_A ce moment là, tu as fais la seule chose que je ne pouvais pas cautionner. Tu as rompu ta parole, tu as demandé à ces foutus marines de me prendre mon trésor !_

**You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride**

Tu étais, à mes côtés  
Toujours, pour me piétiner

_J'ai tout accepté. Tout. Absolument et exactement tout pour que tu ne ravages pas Kokoyashi. Mais ça..._

**But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm**

Mais ton, petit jeu est juste parti en fumée  
Parce que ta cupidité m'a vidée de toute honte, mmhmm

_C'était la seule limite. Quand tu l'as franchi, tout était fini. J'ai craqué. Et Dieu sait que j'en avais déjà vu de toutes les couleurs, en volant les pirates._

**After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you**

Aprés tous ces vols et ces tricheries  
Tu penses sûrement que j'ai toujours du ressentiment envers toi

_Mais bizarrement ça ne me fais plus mal._

**But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong**

Mais, uh uh, oh non, tu as tout faux

**'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through **

Parce que si ça n'était pas pour tout ce que tu as essayé de faire  
Je ne saurais pas à quel point je suis capable de me tirer d'affaire

_En faisant ça, tu as brisé ma dernière limite. La dernière chose qui me retenait. Alors..._

**So I wanna say thank you**

Donc je voulais te dire merci

**'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter**

Parce que ça m'a rendue plus forte  
M'a fait travailler plus dur  
Ca m'a rendue plus prudente  
Donc merci d'avoir fait de moi une battante  
M'a fait apprendre plus vite  
Rendu ma peau plus épaisse  
M'a rendu plus intelligente  
Alors merci d'avoir fait de moi une battante

_Parce qu'en fait, si je suis comme ça, c'est grâce à toi. Ne te méprends pas : je te hais. Comme je n'ai jamais haï quequ'un. Même Zorro. Tu sais l'abruti aux cheveux verts ? Nous détestons mutuellement avec une force qui ne cessera jamais de me surprendre._

_Mais lui est franc, il ne se cache pas derrière une hypocrisie écoeurante._

**Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing**

Jamais je n'avais vu venir aucun  
De tous, tes coups de poignard dans mon dos

_Je pensais qu'il te restait une once d'honneur. Grâce à ça, tu as pu profiter de ma « crédulité »_

**Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game**

Juste, tu as pu encaisser  
Sur une bonne chose avant que je réalise ton jeu

_Et le pire, c'est que tu as nié ! Tu as joué les innocents !_

**I heard, you're** **going around**  
**Playing, the victim now**

J'ai appris, que tu trainais dans le coin  
Jouant la victime maintenant

**But don't, even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame**

Mais ne recommence jamais  
A me faire sentir que je suis celle à blamer

_Quand on se reverra, car un jour on se reverra, n'essaies pas de me dire que c'est de ma faute. Jamais. Et ne m'en veux pas pour ton enfermement._

**Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh**

Parce que tu as creusé ta propre tombe, uh huh

_J'ai beaucoup appris de toi, je le reconnais. J'ai appris à devenir forte, à évoluer, mais aussi certains sentiments. La haine, la rage, le désespoir, l'envie de tuer. L'endurance aussi._

**After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you**

Après tous les combats et les mensonges  
Oui, tu as voulu me nuire mais ça ne marchera plus  
Uh, plus jamais, oh non, c'est fini  
Parce que si ce n'était pas pour toute la torture  
Je ne saurai pas être comme ça et faire couler quelqu'un  
Donc je veux te dire merci

_Oui, te remercier car je te dois beaucoup. Beaucoup trop, peut-être._

**'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter**

Parce que ça m'a rendue plus forte  
M'a fait travailler plus dur  
Ca m'a rendue plus prudente  
Donc merci d'avoir fait de moi une battante  
M'a fait apprendre plus vite  
Rendu ma peau plus épaisse  
M'a rendu plus intelligente  
Alors merci d'avoir fait de moi une battante

_Tu veux des nouvelles ? J'ai pris la mer avec Luffy. Je suis officiellement la navigatrice et la trésorière des Mugiwaras. J'ai rencontré des gens dont je n'imaginais même pas l'existence, y compris un renne qui a mangé le fruit de l'humain, un cyborg et un squelette vivant, devenus respectivement notre médecin, notre charpentier et notre musicien. J'ai aussi fait la connaissance de Nico Robin, qui est devenue notre historienne et archéologue, et à cause de qui nous avons tous déclaré la guerre au Gouvernement Mondial. Je m'entends très bien avec elle, avec tout le monde en fait, sauf avec l'autre sabreur à la con. J'ai trouvé des nakamas._

_Je t'ai joint un petit quelque-chose qui te surprendra beaucoup, je pense._

_Merci d'avoir fait de moi la battante que je suis maintenant_

_Nami_

* * *

Arlong ne sut jamais combien de temps il avait passé à lire et relire cette lettre. Ce qu'il sut, ce fut qu'il risqua la crise cardiaque en voyant le « quelque chose » de son ancienne nakama.

Sur le papier froissé, une beauté aux cheveux orange et aux yeux nopirs souriait avec malice à l'appareil photo, son omoplate gauche affichant une fine cicatrice qui disparaissait sur son épaule où était tatoué un étrange symbloe, entre moulinet et mandarine.

La légende indiquait : Nami Le Chat Voleur, 16 millions de Berrys. Membre des Mugiwaras Pirates.

* * *

_Alors ??? C'était bien ???????????? REVIEWS PLEASE !!!!!!!!_


End file.
